A graphical user interface (GUI) is an indispensable feature of most modem computer systems. A Gul allows a user to interact intuitively with an application program running on the computer by allowing the user to manipulate pictorial representations of objects. Many of the display components of a typical GUI, such as title bars, menu bars, icons, multiple windows, scroll bars, pop up menus and dialog boxes, are now standard features. A modem GUI represents a major improvement over the text-based entry systems of just a few years ago.
Typical dialog boxes of a GUI system allow a user to exchange information with an application program. Some dialog boxes simply require a user to confirm an operation before it is executed by the computer; other dialog boxes may ask for user selected input, such as choice of a disk drive, directory, file name, file type, network path, etc. Dialog boxes typically comprise components such as text boxes, list boxes, option buttons, and command buttons.
If a large amount of related information is to be exchanged between a user and the computer a GUI may include a special type of dialog box known as a property sheet system. A property sheet system, for example, can have a display that includes several tabs which represent different dialog boxes, known as a property pages. The user can select a tab to display the particular property page associated with that tab. Once selected, the user can enter information, confirm an operation, or make other appropriate option choices.
Available property sheet systems can be frustrating to use. For example, to configure optimally an application program, a user often exchanges information with the program by using several modeless property pages. Often the configuration options that result in the desired performance of the application are not immediately obvious and are arrived at by some trial and error. Unfortunately, because the property sheet system displays only one property page at a time on a monitor, a user usually selects appropriate tabs to switch between multiple property pages, e.g. property pages are relegated to the background. Furthermore, the user is typically required to remember the particular settings on the nondisplayed property pages. This procedure of continually switching between property pages to configure a system is overly laborious and time consuming.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a property sheet system that allows a user to easily and efficiently exchange information with an application program.
A further object of the invention is to provide a property sheet system that reduces the need of a user to choose continually between displayed and nondisplayed property pages when the exchange of information requires the use of more than one property page.
Other general and specific objects of the present invention will be apparent and evident from the accompanying drawings and the following description.